


My Unusual Man

by nevermindirah



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindirah/pseuds/nevermindirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three easy steps and I've fallen head over heels for Matthew Parkman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Unusual Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for crystal_mk at m3secretsanta on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: _Bennet walking in on Matt and Mohinder; Matt knitting; first kiss under the mistletoe._ Have all three!

### One: Knitting

"Mohinder! Look what I made!"

Molly's holding up a short length of green scarf attached to big plastic needles, waving it about like it's a flag, and calling over to me from her new group of Girl Scout friends.

"That's very nice, Molly!" I call back to her from the sidewalk.

Ms. Russell from the PTA walks up to me from her car. "Hello Dr. Suresh," she says pleasantly as she scans the crowd of girls for her own daughter. "It looks like Molly's really taking to the troop."

"Yes, she loves it. She's always talking about her new friends. We thought joining might help her feel more at home in a new city."

She turns to look at me. "And what about you? How are you adjusting to the move?"

"Oh just fine, thank you." I think it best for now to skirt around just how Molly and I came to be family. "I'm mostly concerned with getting her settled."

"It's good to see a father getting involved with Scouts. Men can be troop leaders, you know, if you're interested."

She's smiling at me rather wide, and she's looked at my left hand twice since we've been standing here. I don't know what to say to this bit of information. Molly kindly chooses this moment to come running up to me. The girl's energy never seems to flag.

"Mohinder, can we go see Matt?" she blurts, before remembering her manners. "Hi Ms. Russell. Joey's still inside helping clean up."

Ms. Russell smiles at Molly, then again at me in that eager way. "I better go fetch her then. Good to see you, Molly, Dr. Suresh." We exchange nods as she heads towards the building.

"Bye!" Molly calls before turning back to me. "So, can we go see Matt now? I want to show him my knitting!"

It's already 4 o'clock; it's getting dark. But it's been several days since we've gone to visit Officer Parkman. I put out my hand for her to hold. "Alright, we can go visit the hospital."

She spends the drive telling me at length about Girl Scouts and her science class and all her friends. I know she has awfully grown-up fears bubbling underneath, but it's reassuring to hear her talking happily about normal childhood things.

"And once I finish this scarf and the one I promised Tara, I'm going to learn how to make hats too," she tells me as we're walking down the corridor to Officer Parkman's room.

"That sounds good, Molly. Now let's be quiet for a moment, in case Officer Parkman is sleeping."

He is fortunately not asleep, because as soon as we get to the door Molly squeals out "Matt!" and runs to the figure sitting up in bed.

"Hey Molly!" She's wrapped her arms around him, and he tucks his chin onto the top of her head and nods over at me. "Hey Mohinder. Thanks for coming over."

"Of course," I nod as I take a seat against the wall in the small room. "How are you feeling?"

Molly has leapt off the bed and run to where her bag sits by my feet, rummaging through it presumably for her bit of scarf.

"Better every day," he says with a sincere smile at me. "Thank you again for offering to let me move in with you two." I smile back. He will certainly be helpful in caring for Molly.

The little lady in question pulls out her in-progress scarf and runs back to Officer Parkman's bedside. "It's going to be so great to have you live with us! Look what I learned how to make at Girl Scouts today."

He takes the flag-looking scarf from Molly and smooths out the tail, bringing it close to his face as if he's examining its quality. "This is good work, Molly. Knitting's fun, isn't it? Once you've finished this one I can show you how to do patterns, if you want."

She looks as surprised as I imagine I do. "You know how to knit?"

"I do," he says with a grin. "My grandma taught me when I was about your age. I'm a little rusty, but I bet I can still teach you something." He hands back the bit of scarf and rustles her hair. "No balls of yarn that weigh more than 25 pounds, though, so I don't pull my stitches."

She laughs. "You're silly. Can you make hats?"

"Yeah, I can. Mittens too -- those are harder. Smart kid like you, I bet you can get the hang of it."

Matthew Parkman is an unusual man. I wouldn't at all have guessed knitting to be in his repertoire. We don't have a terrible lot in common, but he's so good with Molly. I hope this turns out for the best.

### Two: Mistletoe

Three religious traditions under one roof has made this month fun for Molly and an interesting set of experiments for Matthew and me. Setting up the Christmas tree was particularly eventful. It's turned out quite nicely.

I'm up later than I've intended. Matthew isn't home yet, leaving the couch unoccupied, so I'm curled up here instead of at the kitchen table. The lights on the Christmas tree are pleasant company as I pore over this data set. I'm getting interesting results, so I keep going. When I hear him unlatch the door, I see the VCR clock blinking 3:08.

I nod hello as he quietly hangs up his coat. He goes into the bedroom to lock up his gun, and I stand to go make tea.

A few minutes later he joins me in the kitchen. His brow is drawn together a bit. He gives me a sleepy smile before I turn back to the kettle.

I hear the clink of him rustling in the liquor cabinet. Then after a moment's silence I feel him behind me, wrapping an arm up around me to get two mugs. We've lived together for three weeks now; it's surprising how quickly we've gotten comfortable sharing the small space.

The mugs are resting on the counter to my right, and Matthew is still behind me. I look over my shoulder at him. He doesn't meet my eyes, he looks nervous, but I catch his eyes flick up to the ceiling above us.

Molly has hung mistletoe.

Really? He's -- well, he's -- really? He's attractive in his way, I just didn't consider --

I feel his hand curve gently around my hip, and I find that I've turned around. He's leaning in to kiss me. I let my lips part a little.

Then my nose touches his, and my lips are grazing his, and I feel myself smiling into this kiss.

My hand finds its way up to cup the side of his face as he opens his mouth and teases my bottom lip with his tongue. His stubble feels good somehow as it scratches against mine. He lets out a low laugh, takes a moment to breathe, nuzzles my nose. It's -- oh, I wish I'd considered the possibility sooner, because it's so --

I trace his jawline with my thumb, enjoying this new texture, this new possibility. I kiss him again, less gently; I suck his tongue into my mouth and let my imagination go. My other hand snakes up his back and draws him closer to me. I can feel him getting as hard as I am.

Well this is unusual. And not one iota unwelcome.

### Three: Interruption

Molly went to sleep not three minutes ago and I'm already nibbling at Matthew's earlobe.

I've been away for five days. When we closed Molly's bedroom door, he took my hand, let a smirk grace that awfully nice mouth of his, and led me into what is now our bedroom. His hands are pushing me against the door. Lifting up my shirt. Undoing my belt.

"I missed you," I whisper as my lips ghost against that patch of skin where his jaw meets his ear.

"I missed you too," he says with those full lips, and with his hands as he unbuttons my shirt.

I let my head tip back against the door, and like lightning his mouth is on my throat, humming, then slowly kissing and licking his way down. I don't know how I did without another man's stubble scratching against me all these years.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. It feels rather good -- maybe we should try --

Oh. Right. I should see who it is. I let out a huff of breath and put a hand on Matt's shoulder to still him as I pull out my phone.

Bennet. You bastard. I've been away for _five days_ , damnit.

"Hello?" I quietly bark out into the phone.

He greets me with a clipped, "Suresh," and launches into a fast flow of information that to be honest I'm not entirely absorbing at the moment. Because Matthew has resumed kissing his way down my chest. The way he looks up at me under those dark lashes makes my heart race, my cock harden. I want to make good on the promise of that smirk. But not now. I let out another huffed breath.

I'm trying to focus on Bennet's words, trying to parse the meaning behind them. Trying to keep my voice level when I respond to questions, which are blessedly few. The man has a theory that he apparently could not keep to himself for half an hour.

I find Matthew has knelt in front of me, trailing his warm mouth down my stomach. Bennet keeps talking. My cock twitches as stubble scratches past my belly button. I twist my fingers into his hair as Matt runs his tongue along the skin just above my boxers. I let out the barest hint of a low, deep moan.

Bennet goes silent.

Then, "Suresh? What's going on?"

He sounds alarmed, as though he's assumed something is wrong. I bite my lips, look to the side, consider what I might say to avoid saying that he has rudely interrupted my fucking Matthew Parkman.

I cough. I try to make "excuse me" sound casual, and continue with a more confident "please, go on."

Matt had paused when he heard me moan. He's still knelt in front of me, sitting back on his heels now, lips inches away from my cock. He looks up at me with a face full of concern. He's worried that he's interrupted something important more than he's impatient about getting my dick into his mouth, and I love him for it. I cough again to cover the sound I'd made as that new thought crossed my mind.

"Hold on, Suresh," Bennet grinds out. "Am I -- am I interrupting something?"

He sounds almost jovial. Like we're sharing a joke.

"Er --"

He laughs. "Good God, man, you could've told me now wasn't a good time. Call me back when your blood is flowing back to your brain, ok? Say hello to Parkman for me." He hangs up before I have a chance to respond.

I tip my head back against the door and slowly blow out a breath.

Matt rubs the side of my leg, more soothing than teasing. "Is everything ok?"

My eyebrow quirks as I look down at him. "Bennet says hello."

He laughs, covering his face with one hand. His hand on my leg slowly makes its way up to my hip. He looks back up at me with a grin for a moment. Then it turns into a smirk, his hand sliding back around to my ass.

"Now, do I have your undivided attention?"

You certainly do, you beautiful unusual man.


End file.
